This invention relates to solar power sources used with space vehicles and space structures and, more particularly, to such power sources having automated articulated deployment systems which permit them to be transported fully constructed to their assigned space sites.
Attempts to meet these specifications have met with limited success in that for a given capacity power source, known deployment mechanisms occupy substantially more stowage space aboard the ship than is desirable.